memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
baan om Mars in het Sol systeem. (TNG: "Booby Trap" • "Eye of the Beholder") De constructie stond onder toezicht van commandant Orfil Quinteros. (TNG: "11001001") Dr. Leah Brahms was verantwoordelijk voor het grootste gedeelte van ontwerp van het warpaandrijving systeem. (TNG: "Booby Trap" • "Galaxy's Child") De nacelle buis van het schip was de plaats van een meervoudige moord ten tijde van de constructie op Utopia Planitia. Walter Pierce, een lid van het constructieteam, werd jaloers op de nieuwe relatie van zijn oude geliefde. Hij vermoordde de twee officieren, Marla Finn en William Hodges en liet hun lichamen verdwijnen in een plasmastroom. Pierce pleegde daarna op dezelfde manier zelfmoord, waarbij hij een telepatische vingerafdruk achterliet in een scheidingsschot, die pas in 2370 werd ontdekt. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") De laatste fase van de constructie werd uitgevoerd op Aarde station McKinley. Kapitein Jean-Luc Picard nam op sterrendatum 41153.7 het commando van de Enterprise-D op zich op orders van schout-bij-nacht Norah Satie. (TNG: "All Good Things...") Bevelvoerende officieren Kapitein Picard heeft op een paar momenten na bijna altijd het commando gevoerd over de The USS Enterprise. Zijn eerste officier, William T. Riker werd in 2367 voor korte tijd gepromoveerd tot kapitein nadat Picard door de Borg was ontvoerd en geassimileerd tot Locutus. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II") In het begin van 2369 kwam de Enterprise voor korte tijd onder het commando van kapitein Edward Jellico te staan, nadat Picard op een geheime missie werd gestuurd naar de Cardassian planeet Celtris III. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel I en Deel II") INFO Met in totaal 42 dekken had de USS Enterprise-D twee keer de lengte en acht keer het volume ten opzichte van de ''Constitution'' klasse-schepen van een eeuw eerder. In totaal had het schip ongeveer 1014 bemanningsleden en burgers aan boord. (TNG: "Remember Me" • "Rascals" • "Genesis") Bemanningsleden met de rang van vaandrig moesten hun kwartier delen met anderen, maar kregen een eigen kwartier bij de promotie naar luitenant j.g.. (TNG: "Lower Decks") De brug, kapitein's kamer en de conferentie lounge waren op dek 1 en werden beschermd tegen het uitvallen van de klimaatbeheersing. (TNG: "Brothers") Het hoofd shuttle dok was op dek 4, voorzien van een aantal vrachtruimen op de dekken 4 en 18. (TNG: "Power Play" • "Schisms") Op dek 13 waren nog twee shuttle dokken. (TNG: "The Next Phase") Dek 8 van het schip was een onvoltooid dek voor meerdere doeleinden en kon dan als zodanig ingericht worden. (TNG: "Liaisons") Op hetzelfde dek waren ook de kwartieren van de officieren en de gevechtsbrug. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I") Ten Forward was het centrum van het sociale leven en was te vinden in de voorste einde van dek 10. Hier was de beste plaats om van het voorwaartse uitzicht te genieten van het gehele schip. (TNG: "The Child") Holodekken konden eveneens op dek 10 worden gevonden. (TNG: "Homeward") Dek 12 bevatte de ziekenboeg (TNG: "Remember Me"), Boordwerktuigkunde was op dek 36. (TNG: "The Hunted") Boordwerktuigkunde nam twaalf dekken in beslag van de secondaire romp, waarbij de antimaterie opslag op dek 42 geplaatst was. (TNG: "Liaisons") De primaire aanleg dokken waren geplaatst aan elke zijde van de torpedo lanceerinrichting op dek 25. (TNG: "11001001"); de nacelle-besturingsruimte was eveneens op dit dek geplaatst. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") Volgens luitenant commandant Nella Daren was de, akoestisch gezien, beste plaats van het schip de vierde kruising van Jefferies buis 25. (TNG: "Lessons") :Volgens TNG: "Time Squared" en "The Hunted" waren shuttle dok twee en drie op dek 11, alhoewel deze dokken volgens het ''Enterprise miniatuur op de dekken 12 en 13 waren geplaatst. De fout werd later gecorrigeerd. Vrachtruim vier verschoof ook tussen het vijfde en zesde seizoen; in TNG: "Power Play", was het op dek 18, terwijl het in TNG: "Schisms" op dek 4 lag.'' De Enterprise had een maximum kruissnelheid van warp 9.6 gedurende 12 uren. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Het schip genereerde ongeveer 12,75 miljard GigaWatt aan energie per seconde. (TNG: "True Q") De warp kern kon ook een energiepiek opbouwen indien nodig, waarbij aangetekend moet worden dat alleen de deflector schijf zo’n piek kon verwerken. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I") De Enterprise-D had twaalf Faser banken, drie torpedo lanceerinrichtingen, 250 fotontorpedo’s en een hoog vermogen schildraster. (TNG: "Conundrum") Alles bij elkaar gezien waren er ongeveer vierduizend energiebronnen aanwezig op het schip. Ook waren er twintig transporter plaatsen. (TNG: "11001001") :Alhoewel er in TNG: "Conundrum" wordt beweer dat er tien faser banken zijn, zijn er op het model duidelijk twaalf te zien. De Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual onderschrijft ook het hogere aantal. Scheeps inhoudslijst De bemanning Een gemiddelde werkdag in 2367, zoals genoteerd door luitenant commandant Data, omvatte vier verjaardagen, twee overplaatsingen, twee schaaktoernooien, een schoolvoorstelling, vier promoties en tenminste één geboorte. (TNG: "Data's Day") Normaliter was de werkdag verdeeld in een 3-ploegen rooster. (TNG: "Lower Decks") Een omschakeling naar een 4-ploegen rooster zou veel problemen op leveren met de indeling van het personeel. Kapitein Jellico heeft dit eens voorgesteld toen hij kapitein was op de Enterprise. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel I") Ieder drie maanden werd de bemanning geëvalueerd, normaal gesproken onder toezicht van Will Riker en Deanna Troi. (TNG: "Lower Decks") In 2366 waren er 13 soorten vertegenwoordigd op de personeelslijst van de Enterprise, waaronder Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan en mensen. Gedurende de gehele missie waren er ook Bolian, Benzite, Bajoran, Napean en een androïde. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Het schip had ook dolfijnen aan boord. (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") :Op de holografische ''Enterprise-D die onder commando stond van Riker in TNG: "Future Imperfect", zat er een Ferengi aan het roer. In een parallel universum in TNG: "Parallels" zat er een Cardassian aan het roer.'' Alhoewel Starfleet personeel de meeste vitale posities op de Enterprise bezetten, waren er ook burgers die belangrijke posten hadden in de wetenschappelijke en medische afdelingen, evenals bijvoorbeeld Ten Forward en de school. (TNG: "Night Terrors" • "Hero Worship" • "Ethics") In actieve dienst De Enterprise-D maakte met een aantal rassen het eerste contact. (Zie hieronder.) De Enterprise ging tijdens de Farpoint missie in 2364 tot aan de limiet van zijn aandrijving, op de vlucht voor een wezen dat bekend werd als Q; het voerde ook de eerste hoge-warp schotel afscheiding uit in die tijd. . (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Later dat jaar zou het schip de warp 9.9 barrière doorbreken, tijdens een test onder toezicht van Kosinski. Het was het eerste Federatie schip dat een nabije Melkweg bezocht. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before"). :In de aflevering stelde Geordi vast dat de ''Enterprise voorbij Warp 10 was gegaan, alhoewel het aannemelijk is dat de warp factor schaal nog niet volledig was vastgesteld gedurende de productie van de aflevering.'' In 2364 werd de Enterprise gekaapt door Bynars vanaf Sterrenbasis 74. Zij wilden het schip gebruiken om de beschadigde computer op hun thuiswereld te repareren. Na dit incident werd de Enterprise weer overgedragen aan kapitein Picard en de Bynars accepteerden de consequenties van hun daad. (TNG: "11001001") Tijdens de eerste ontmoeting met de Borg werden de secties 27, 28 en 29 op dekken 4, 5 en 6 door de Borg van het schip verwijderd voor een analyse, waarbij achttien mensen omkwamen. (TNG: "Q Who?") Tijdens de Borg invallen van 2366 en 2367 liep de Enterprise zware schade op. Op dek 36, waaronder boordwerktuigkunde, viel de druk weg, nadat een snij straal de romp had beschadigd. Hierbij kwamen elf personen om en mogelijk nog acht. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I") De hoofd deflector werd omgevormd in een alles of niets wapen, wat faalde door de geassimileerde kennis van kapitein Picard. In de poging werden de deflector en warp kern overbelast, wat er voor zorgde dat een aantal dekken overspoeld werden met straling. Later liep de schotelsectie schade op aan de impulsaandrijving en de dekken 23 tot 25 werden "opengesneden" door de vijand in de laatste slag om de Aarde. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II) De omvang van de schade vereiste een volledige refit op Aarde station McKinley die 5 tot 6 weken duurde. (TNG: "Family") Tijdens die refit werden de fasers van het sterrenschip opgewaardeerd, evenals een volledige reparatie en een nieuw dilithium kamer luik. Later dat jaar haperde de deur, wat zware schade aan de warp kern veroorzaakte. Alhoewel sabotage door de Romulans werd vermoed, bleek het te gaan om een ontwerpfout van het luik. (TNG: "The Drumhead") De Enterprise was het leidende schip in de armada van kapitein Picard, die Romulan hulp blokkeerde aan het Huis van Duras tijdens de Klingon burgeroorlog. Het coördineerde een tachyon detectie raster dat gebruikt werd om verhulde Romulan schepen op te sporen die de grens over wilden steken. (TNG: "Redemption, Deel II") Het schip raakte een Kwantum filament in het begin van 2368 waardoor alle energie aan boord wegviel en aanzienlijke schade aan de meeste systemen veroorzaakte. De anti-materie insluiting viel bijna uit, maar reparaties waren net op tijd om de vernietiging van het schip te voorkomen. (TNG: "Disaster") De Enterprise werd herhaaldelijk verwoest in 2368, toen het schip verstrikt raakte in een tijdelijke veroorzakingslus nabij de Typhon Expanse. Elke lus eindigde in een catastrofale botsing met de [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]]. Déjà vu gevoelens van de Enterprise bemanning zorgden ervoor dat ze aanwijzingen kregen wat er stond te gebeuren, zodat ze een boodschap de volgende lus in konden sturen om de botsing te voorkomen. Het schip bracht uiteindelijk zeventien dagen door in de lussen. (TNG: "Cause and Effect") De Enterprise was één van de eerste Starfleet schepen die aanmeerden bij het pas in gebruik genomen ruimtestation Deep Space 9. Hier werden de meeste Starfleet bemanningsleden afgezet en de eerste serie runabouts. (DS9: "Emissary") De Enterprise onderging zijn eerste baryon sweep op de Remmler Array in 2369. Vanwege het vele gebruik van de warpaandrijving was een sterker veld nodig als normaal. Tijdens de sweep stal een groep criminelen bijna het gevaarlijke trilithium hars uit de warp kern, maar de senior staff van de Enterprise kon ze tegenhouden. (TNG: "Starship Mine") Één van de bekendste ontdekkingen in de geschiedenis van de Federatie werd gedaan aan boord van de Enterprise-D. De bemanning kon het laatste onderzoek van Dr. Richard Galen afronden en een boodschap van de oude humanoïden ontcijferen; de eerste humanoïden in de Melkweg. (TNG: "The Chase") Aan het einde van 2369 raakte de Enterprise beschadigd tijdens een reddingspoging van de bemanning van een ''D'deridex''-klasse Romulan oorlogsvogel, waarvan de warp kern bevolkt was door levensvormen die het voor een echte kwantum singulariteit hielden, wat ernstige verstoringen in het ruimtetijd continuüm veroorzaakte. De Enterprise werd bijna verwoest vanwege de feedback van een energie overdracht straal, die het jong van de levensvormen aan het doden was. Gelukkigerwijs kwamen een aantal bemanningsleden van de Enterprise op dat moment terug en konden zowel de Enterprise als de Romulan bemanning redden. (TNG: "Timescape") Vroeg in 2370 werd een nieuwe warp kern getest aan boord van de Enterprise. Deze kern werd geïnstalleerd op Sterrenbasis 84, hier werden ook enkele delen van de energie overdracht geleiders vervangen. De kern en de geleiders waren gefabriceerd op Thanatos VII met gebruikmaking van interfase technologie. Dit trok interfase organismes aan die zichzelf aan de bemanning ketenden. Een interfase puls was een succesvolle remedie om de wezens te doden. (TNG: "Phantasms") :In de volgende aflevering was de nieuwe warp kern verdwenen, wat suggereert dat de upgrades vanwege problemen met de interfase techniek niet afgemaakt waren. Vreemd genoeg was het geupgrade luik wel te zien in één van de universums die in "Parallels" door Worf werd bezocht. Ook in 2370 ging commandant La Forge de strijd aan in een vriendelijke wedstrijd met Donald Kaplan, de hoofdingenieur van de [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]]. Ze streden om de beste energieomzettings graad, waarbij de Enterprise de Intrepid meermalen overtrof. (TNG: "Force of Nature") De Enterprise was één van de weinige schepen van de Federatie die ooit een verhulapparaat gebruikte en wellicht de eerste die met succes een interfase verhulapparaat gebruikte. De apparaat was geborgen uit het wrak van de [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] en werd op de Enterprise geïnstalleerd om uit een asteroïde veld te komen nadat een Romulan schip ze had opgesloten. (TNG: "[[The Pegasus|The Pegasus]]") :De gebeurtenissen van de aflevering "[[The Pegasus|The ''Pegasus]]" werden in de Star Trek: Enterprise aflevering "These Are the Voyages..." nog eens naar voren gehaald, waarbij ook de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|originele USS Enterprise]] en de NX-01 ten tonele verschenen.'' Tijdens onderzoek van een komeet in 2370 stuitte de Enterprise op een archief van de verloren gegane D'Arsay beschaving. Het archief lokt het schip in de val en gebruikte materie en DNA aan boord van het schip om voorwerpen van de D'Arsay cultuur te creëren. Later keerde de Enterprise weer naar de normale toestand terug. (TNG: "Masks") Luitenant Worf hield aan het einde van 2370 het toezicht op een opwaardering van de wapensystemen. De testen werden afgebroken nadat het schip geteisterd werd door het Barclay's Protomorfose Syndroom. (TNG: "Genesis") De Enterprise werd in 2370 tijdelijk zelfbewust toen een levensvorm de systemen aan boord gebruikte om zichzelf voort te planten. (TNG: "Emergence") Toen Miles O'Brien, één van de voormalige transporter chefs op het schip, door de Cardassians gevangen werd genomen, werd de Enterprise naar de Gedemilitariseerde zone gestuurd als waarschuwing voor de Cardassian regering. (DS9: "Tribunal") In het begin van 2371 kreeg de Enterprise een aantal wijzigingen in het interieur. Kleur- en verlichtingsschema's werden gemoderniseerd en de brug kreeg een aantal nieuwe consoles op de bak- en stuurboord zijdes. De Enterprise ging verloren in 2371 na een aanval van een afvallige Klingon roofvogel, onder het commando van de Huis van Duras, waarbij het schip grote schade opliep. Dit leidde uiteindelijk tot een warp kern breuk. Alhoewel de schotelsectie in veilighad was gebracht, zorgde de schokgolf van de explosie ervoor dat de schotel de atmosfeer van Veridian III ingestuurd werd. Gelukkig kon commandant Deanna Troi de schotel redelijk veilig op het opppervlak van de planeet landen en waren de verliezen minimaal. Het schip echter was niet te bergen, waarna de bemanning werd opgepikt door de [[USS Farragut (NCC-60597)|USS Farragut]], de [[USS Valiant (NCC-20000|USS Valiant]] en een ''Miranda''-klasse schip. Commandant Riker was verslagen door het verlies van de Enterprise, aangezien hij hoopte ooit nog eens het commando over het schip te hebben. Picard twijfelde er echter aan dat de Enterprise-D het laatste schip zou zijn met de naam "Enterprise". ( ) Kapitein Benjamin Sisko bood zijn condoleances aan luitenant commandant Worf aan na het verlies en vertelde hem dat de Enterprise een goed schip was. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Lijst van Eerste contacten In de meeste gevallen geeft de datum het eerste open contact aan met tenminste één lid van de soort. In andere gevallen is het het eerste bekende eerste contact. * 2364 ** De Aldeans (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") ** Armus (TNG: "Skin of Evil") ** De Beta Renner wolk (TNG: "Lonely Among Us") ** De Edo (TNG: "Justice") ** De Farpoint station wezens (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") ** De Ferengi (TNG: "The Last Outpost") ** Microbrain (TNG: "Home Soil") ** De neurale parasieten (TNG: "Conspiracy") ** Het Q continuüm (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") * 2365 ** De Borg (TNG: "Q Who?") ** Nagilum (TNG: "Where Silence Has Lease") ** Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. (TNG: "The Child") * 2366 ** Gomtuu (TNG: "Tin Man") ** Koinonian energie wezen (TNG: "The Bonding") ** De Mintakans (TNG: "Who Watches the Watchers?") ** De nanite beschaving (TNG: "Evolution") ** De Zalkonians (TNG: "Transfigurations") * 2367 ** De Cytherians (TNG: "The Nth Degree") ** De Malcorians (TNG: "First Contact") :De ''Enterprise had ook contact gemaakt met de Paxans in 2367 in de aflevering "Clues," maar alle herinneringen aan die ontmoeting werden gewist uit ieders geheugen en uit de scheepscomputers. Het is mogelijk dat de Enterprise niet het eerste Starfleet schip was dat de Paxans tegenkwam.'' * 2368 ** Het Kristal wezen (TNG: "Datalore" • "Silicon Avatar") ** FGC-47 levensvormen (TNG: "Imaginary Friend") ** Ux-Mal criminelen (TNG: "Power Play") ** De Tamarians (TNG: "Darmok") * 2369 ** De exocomps (TNG: "The Quality of Life") ** De kwantum singulariteit levensvormen (TNG: "Timescape") ** De solanagen basis levensvormen (TNG: "Schisms") * 2370 ** De Boraalans (TNG: "Homeward") ** Emergent levensvorm (TNG: "Emergence") Alternatieve Enterprises "Time Squared" Een alternatieve versie van de Enterprise werd gezien in 2365. Een schip dat verschillende uren uit de toekomst kwam werd verwoest na een ontmoeting met een ruimtelijke anomalie, wat later een bewuste aanwezigheid bleek te zijn. Er was slechts een overlevende, kapitein Picard, die terug in de tijd ging en opgepikt werd door de Enterprise. De andere Picard wist te beredeneren dat ze door de anomalie moesten vliegen met de Enterprise in plaats van het te ontwijken en de tijdlijn herstelde zich weer. (TNG: "Time Squared") "Yesterday's Enterprise" In een andere alternatieve tijdlijn verslechterde de relatie tussen de Federatie en het Klingon rijk dusdanig dat het op een oorlog uitliep. Dit was in feite het gevolg van het verdwijnen van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS ''Enterprise-C]] en de verwoesting van de Klingon buitenpost Narendra III. In deze alternatieve tijdlijn was de Enterprise-D het eerste van door de Federatie gebouwde Galaxy-klasse oorlogsschepen, in staat om 6000 militairen te vervoeren. Het was een geheel militair schip, zonder burgerbemanningsleden of adviseur. Op de brug waren diverse overbodige consoles, en één enkele commandostoel voor de kapitein. Replicators op het schip werkten op minimaal vermogen, zodat al het beschikbare vermogen naar defensieve systemen kon worden geleid. In 2366, op gevechtsdatum 43625.2, onderzocht de Enterprise-D een stralingsafwijking nabij Sterrenbasis 105, toen het de Enterprise-C tegenkwam, die door deze afwijking (een scheur in de tijd) in de tijd gereisd was. Toen de Enterprise-D assisteerde met reparaties werd het duidelijk dat de Enterprise-C terug moest keren naar haar eigen tijd, om de aaneenschakeling van gebeurtenissen te voorkomen die tot de oorlog zou leiden. Guinan, een bemanningslid van de Enterprise-D was op de hoogte van de verandering in de tijdlijn en overtuigde kapitein Picard ervan dat de Enterprise-C terug moest keren. De Enterprise-D gaf de Enterprise-C dekking zodat deze kon terugkeren. Het schip leed zware verliezen en stond aan de rand van een warp kern breuk toen de tijdlijn hersteld werd. De bemanningsleden van de Enterprise-C hielden echter hun herinneringen en één Enterprise-D bemanningslid, Natasha Yar, reisde mee terug in de tijd met de Enterprise-C. (TNG: "[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]]" • "Redemption, Deel II") "Remember Me" In 2367 creëerden de gedachten van Dr. Beverly Crusher een geheel separaat universum, nadat ze gevangen was in een warp bel. In deze bel begon de bemanning en objecten te verdwijnen. Gedurende de tijd werd de bemanning van de Enterprise gereduceerd van 300 man, naar 100, naar 2 en uiteindelijk verdween iedereen toen de bel in elkaar stortte en het universum vernietigd werd. Bij het inelkaar storten van de universum verdween tevens deze Enterprise uit de geschiedenis. (TNG: "Remember Me") "Parallels" Enkele duizenden Enterprises uit vele verschillende kwantum realiteiten kwamen in één enkel universum terecht in het begin van 2370. Dit was het gevolg van luitenant Worf's ontmoeten met een kwantum kloof en de pogingen om hem naar zijn eigen universum terug te sturen. De kloof werd uiteindelijk gedicht en de schepen keerden terug naar hun eigen universum, alhoewel één Enterprise, vanuit een universum waar de Borg de Slag om Wolf 359 wél hadden gewonnen, verloren ging toen het probeerde de terugkeer naar haar eigen universum te voorkomen. Toen Worf was teruggekeerd naar zijn eigen universum, werd de tijd omgekeerd en kwam het tot een einde. (TNG: "Parallels") "All Good Things..." Een aantal alternatieve versies van de Enterprise-D werd gezien door kapitein Picard na de anti-tijd uitbarsting in de Devron systeem, veroorzaakt door Q. Deze maakten allen deel uit van apart gesloten tijdlijnen. In het anti-tijd verleden van 2364 werd de Enterprise niet naar Farpoint station gestuurd maar naar de anomalie waarvan men dacht dat het de Romulans waren. In deze tijd bracht Picard zijn bemanning niet op de hoogte van de tijdverschuivingen, in de veronderstelling dat dit de toekomst kon beïnvloeden. Hij negeerde de bevelen van Starfleet en ging verder naar Farpoint, maar draaide toen het schip naar het Devron systeem en begon met het scannen van de anomalie met een omgekeerde tachyon straal. Toen er ontdekt werd dat de straal de anomalie juist veroorzaakte en dat het schip een statische warp schil moest creëeren om de uitbarsting te voorkomen, stond de bemanning niet te popelen om de bevelen van hun bevelhebber uit te voeren, aangezien hij twijfelachtige beslissingen nam. Na een korte geruststelling van Picard, werkte de bemanning mee en het schip sloot zich aan bij de twee andere Enterprise''ses om de breuk te dichten. Dit schip was het eerste dat vernietigd werd nadat de belasting van de statische warp schil een warp kern breuk veroorzaakte. Het tweede schip bestond in het anti-tijd heden van 2370. De geschiedenis van dit schip was tot aan dat punt identiek aan die van het echte schip. Ook dit schip werd naar het Devron systeem gestuurd en begon met de omgekeerde tachyon straal. Picard vertelde deze bemanning wél van zijn tijdverschuivingen, waarna dit schip het ergste te maken kreeg met de effecten van de anomalie. Deze ''Enterprise sloot zich bij de twee andere schepen in de anomalie aan, maar werd ook vernietigd bij het opzetten van de statische warp schil. In de anti-tijd toekomst was de Enterprise niet verwoest bij Veridian III, maar bleef in dienst tot tenminste in de 25e eeuw, waar admiraal Riker's vlaggenschip was geworden, opererend vanuit Sterrenbasis 247. In deze alternatieve toekomst had het schip een aantal belangrijke modificaties ondergaan, waaronder de toevoeging van een derde nacelle, een verhulapparaat en een grote faser onderaan de schotelsectie. Het schip verwoeste eigenhandig een Klingon gevechtsschip en dwong een ander zich terug te trekken tijdens de redding van de bemanning van de [[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur]]. Riker gaf het commando om terug te keren naar Federatie ruimte, maar Picard overtuigde hem er later van om naar Devron systeem te gaan. Het schip was op tijd om de formatie van de anomalie gade te slaan. Dit was het laatste schip dat verwoest werd tijdens het dichten van anomalie. (TNG: "All Good Things...") ''"Generations" In een andere tijdlijn werd de schotelsectie van de ''Enterprise-D verwoest, kort na de noodlanding op het oppervlak van Veridian III. In deze tijdlijn lanceerde Dr. Tolian Soran met succes zijn trilithium raket in de Veridian ster. De daaropvolgende schokgolf verwoestte alle planeten in het Veridian systeem. De schotelsectie en iedereen aan boord kwamen om toen de schokgolf Veridian III bereikte. Gelukkig werden zowel Soran als kapitein Picard in de Nexus getrokken voordat de schokgolf de planeet bereikte. Met de hulp van James T. Kirk kon Picard naar een punt in de tijd terugkeren voordat Soran zijn raket lanceerde, en voorkwam daarmee de verwoesting van de Veridian ster. ( ) Bemanning *Commando officier **Kapitein Jean-Luc Picard (2364-2371) **Kapitein William T. Riker (kort in 2366-67) **Kapitein Edward Jellico (kort in 2369) *Eerste officier **Commandant William T. Riker (2364-2371) **Luitenant commandant Shelby (kort in 2366-2367) **Luitenant commandant Data (kort in 2369, kort in 2370) **Luitenant Worf (kort in 2370) *Operatiebeheerder en wetenschappelijke officier **Luitenant commandant Data (2364-2371) **Luitenant Worf (kort in 2366) *Hoofdingenieur **Luitenant commandant Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Luitenant commandant Argyle (2364) **Luitenant Logan (2364) **Luitenant commandant Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Luitenant / luitenant commandant Geordi La Forge (2365-2371) *Tactische officier en hoofdbeveiliging **Luitenant Natasha Yar (omgekomen in 2364) **Luitenant Worf (2364-2371) *Hoofd der medische dienst **Commandant Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366-2371) **Commandant Katherine Pulaski (2365) *Adviseur **Commandant Deanna Troi (2364-2371) *Vluchtcontroleur (conn) **Chef Miles O'Brien (2364) **Luitenant j.g. Geordi La Forge (2364) **Vaandrig Wesley Crusher (2364-2367, overgeplaatst naar Starfleet academie) **Vaandrig Ro Laren (2368-69) **Vaandrig Sariel Rager **Vaandrig Gates **Vaandrig McKnight *Transporter chef **Chef Miles O'Brien (2364-2369, overgeplaatst naar Deep Space 9) Achtergrond informatie Het Enterprise model was ontworpen door Andrew Probert. De layout van het schip was afgeleid van een tekening die hij gemaakt had na en zoals hij de Enterprise zou restylen als hij had mogen breken met het ontwerp van Matt Jefferies en Joe Jennings voor Star Trek: Phase II. Toen hij ingehuurd werd om voor de kunstafdeling te werken van Star Trek: The Next Generation bracht hij de eerder gemaakte tekeningen mee en hing deze in zijn kantoor op. David Gerrold zag puur toevallig deze tekening en bracht hem onder de aandacht van Gene Roddenberry. Deze gaf onmiddelijk toestemming om het ontwerp in deze stijl voort te zetten. Probert verfijnde het design in een gemeenschappelijk design. De producenten vertelden hem dat ze wilden dat het schip in tweëen gesplitst kon worden. Dit bracht voor Probert een probleem met zich mee; hij moest de wens van de producenten uitvoeren maar wilde ook zijn ontwerp vasthouden. De enige verzoeken die Roddenberry nog had was het langer maken van de warp nacelles en het plaatsen van de brug bovenop de schotelsectie. Roddenberry vond dat het plaatsen van de brug op deze plaats meer de grootte van het schip benadrukte. Door Industrial Light and Magic werden voor het TNG Seizoen 1|eerste seizoen twee miniaturen gebouwd; een 2 meter model en een minder gedetailleerd model van 60 centimeter. Ze werden beide onder de supervisie van Ease Owyeung gebouwd. Beide versies konden worden gescheiden. Voor het TNG Seizoen 3|derde seizoen bouwde Greg Jein een nieuwe versie van 1,2 meter. Deze versie kon niet worden gescheiden, maar hierin waren wel voor het eerst duidelijk de ramen van Ten Forward zichtbaar. Dit schip was voor het eerst te zien in de aflevering "The Defector" en verving de twee vorige versies. Het 2 meter model werd nog kort gebruikt voor de schotel afscheiding in "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II" . Voor werd het schip opgeknapt en werden er computermodellen en een 4 meter schotelsectie gebouwd, speciaal voor de crash-scene. Het 1,2 meter model werd voor "All Good Things..." voorzien van een derde nacelle. Later werd het voorzien van nieuwe registratienummers als de [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] in DS9: "The Jem'Hadar" en de [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] in DS9: "The Way of the Warrior". Ook kan dit model nog zijn gebruikt voor de [[USS Trinculo|USS Trinculo]] in het verdere verloop van DS9. Het Star Trek: Generations computermodel werd gebruikt voor diverse Galaxy-klasse schepen tijdens Star Trek: Deep Space Nine en Star Trek: Voyager. Een nieuwe computerversie van de Enterprise-D werd ontworpen door Gabriel Koerner voor een optreden in ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." Gedurende de eerste opzet van TNG was het de bedoeling dat de serie zou spelen aan het einde van de 25e eeuw. De Enterprise-D zou het zevende sterrenschip zijn met deze naam, met NCC-1701-7 als registratienummer. Nadat uitgebracht was met daarin de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] werd dit gewijzigd in NCC-1701-G, voordat de producenten uiteindelijk kozen om de serie 80 jaar na de originele serie te laten spelen. Het registratienummer werd toen NCC-1701-D. Er was ook kort sprake van om het schip helemaal uit de serie te laten en gebruik te maken van transporters, maar dit idee verdween al snel in de prullebak. Het is niet bekend waarom er zo'n groot gat zit tussen het verloren gaan van de Enterprise-C (in 2344) en de indienststelling van de Enterprise-D twintig jaar later. Sommige fans beweren dat dit gedaan is als eerbetoon aan alle bemanningsleden die op de Enterprise-C omkwamen. De interieur sets stonden onder supervisie van Herman Zimmerman tijdens het eerste seizoen en . Andrew Probert werkte ook mee aan ontwerpen, in het bijzonder die van de brug. Richard James nam deze rol over vanaf het tweede seizoen tot aan het einde van de serie. Veel sets waren hergebruikte sets die ontworpen waren door Harold Michelson voor en de gecancelde Star Trek: Phase II serie. Op zijn beurt werden veel sets van de Enterprise-D weer gebruikt voor sets van de [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in Star Trek: Voyager. Gedeeltes van de sets van de Enterprise-D, waaronder het tactische station op de brug en delen van boordwerktuigkunde zijn bewaard in het Hollywood Entertainment Museum. Andere, kleinere, delen zijn opgeslagen in de archieven van Paramount Pictures of gebruikt in andere Star Trek producties. Optredens *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: **Alle afleveringen *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"Emissary" *Star Trek: Films: * *Star Trek: Enterprise: **"These Are the Voyages..." Referenties *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"A Man Alone" • "Q-Less" • "Tribunal" • "[[Defiant (aflevering)|''Defiant]]" • "The Way of the Warrior" • "Bar Association" • "Rules of Engagement" • "Change of Heart" • "Image in the Sand" *''Star Trek: Voyager'': **"Death Wish" • "The Q and the Grey" • "Alter Ego" • "Scorpion, Deel I" • "Pathfinder" Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ca:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-D) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701-D) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-D pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701-D) sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)